Witches and Vampires
by Black and Purple Vampire Girl
Summary: Witches. Vampires. They aren't real, right? But if witches aren't real, then why does that girl carry around that book and say wierd stuff? Vampfic.
1. New Girl

me: Hi! It's my first story so no flames. Flamers will be eaten by my dragon!

Brick: She doesn't even have a dragon.

me: Shut up! (pulls out chainsaw)

Brick: O.O Uh-Oh (runs away)

me: Bye! (runs after Brick) Get back here you coward!

others: Enter

Momoko: He made fun of Meko again, didn't he. -_-'

others: Yup

Momoko: Let's go get them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z**

* * *

><p>New Girl<p>

Kaoru sat in class waiting for the day to end. Suddenly, Mrs. Keane announced that they were going to have a new student. A girl with long black hair and purple eyes walked into the room. She wore a puffy, black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh, a purple corset top, and black, knee high boots. There were two bags strapped to her waist, one on each side. After introducing herself as Kimeko Hashimoto, she took her seat behind Kaoru quietly. she seemed shy and nervous. After Mrs. Keane left the room to do God knows what, Himeko sauntered up to Kimeko's desk. However, that proved to be a mistake.

"Listen here freak, Don't think you can just come in here and take over," she said. All she got from Kimeko was a blank stare. Then she spoke up. " Don't think you can walk over to me and insult me without getting thrown off a cliff, you puffy haired, snotty, rich brat." she said.

**Kaoru's pov**

After what Kimeko said to Himeko, I'm starting to think she isn't so bad after all. I walk up to her and say hi. She looks apologetic for a second. "Sorry about that! She just needed that," she said. " It's okay. Himeko deserved it." She looked relieved. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. I hear the rustling of fabric and pages flipping. As little flame appeared on Kimeko's fingertips, she held it above the page of a little book. "_Vetus hokan_," she said. The lights came back on and so did the intercom.

"**ATTENTION STUDENTS! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE BUILDING! STAY CALM! I REPEAT STAY CA-"**the principal was choked off ,and a new voice spoke.

"**ATTENTION STUDENTS, WE WILL NOT HARM YOU. THAT IS, OF COURSE, YOU DO EVERYTHING WE SAY!"**The intercom was filled with laughter. Very familliar laughter. Suddenly, it dawned on me. The Rowdyruff Boys!

**Momoko's pov**

When the intercom went offline, Kaoru and the new girl came up to me. The girl was holding a weird looking book that she kept flipping through. "Momoko," Kaoru said," This is Kimeko." Kimeko looked up from her book to smile at me. She then turned that friendly gesture on Miyako, who smiled back. I began to notice things about the new girl that I hadn't bothered to pay attention about. Every time she muttered something from the book, her hands would glow with a purple light. Then she would shake her head and mutter something else and the light would recead. One time I heard the word "_Acumos" _and there was a distant explosion. I could tell it came from the office as the Rowdyruffs were shouting.I supressed a laugh and saw a small smile creep across Kimeko's features. It was obvious she had caused the explosion.

**"ATTNENTION STUDENTS! WILL KIMEKO HASHIMOTO COME TO THE FRONT OFFICE. AND JUST BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WON'T COME I'M HOLDING THE STAFF HOSTAGE,"** I could practically see the smirk on Brick's face. I turned to Kimeko, whose grin had faded. "He won't do it," I said. I was lying because I knew Brick would probaly try to kill her if he found out it really was her. She turned to me and muttered,"_Lyoneus_!" Purple energy made her eyes glow. "You're lying," she said as the glow began to disppear. "_Taro_!" she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

**Kimeko's pov**

My teleportation spell took me outside the office. I took a deep breath. Today I will see my enemies face to face for the first time four years. I had been good at dodging them until now. I stepped into the office immediately seeing my counterpart lounging in one of the chairs. He hadn't noticed me yet, and a devious plan came into my mind. "_Levioso," _I whispered. He started to float above the chairs, and realized immediatly who had done it. Blaze glared at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha Ha now get me down from here, _Meko,_" he said, hissing my name. My turn to glare. I put on a cunning smile as I thought up another plan. "Okay," I said,"If you really want me to." His eyes widened in realization af what he said. Before he could say another word, I dropped him. I fell back into a seat laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach. Brick came into the small room and saw me and his brother, who was still holding his head. He sighed and shook his head as his other brothers came in. Upon seeing their brother on the floor they laughed with me.

I cease my laughing and became serious. "Why did you bring me here," I said in my _I'm-not-playing-now-tell-me-or-I'll-kill-you _tone_._ Apparentally my tone was funny because they laughed. I glared at them until they stopped. I marched up to Brick and punched him in the face. "You can go back to class now," he said as he fainted from the impact. I smirked in satisfaction. As I walked back to the classroom I felt Blaze's eyes on me. He was not staring at me with hate but with something I couldn't put my finger on. As soon as I walked in the classroom, I was bombarded with questions. Miyako pounced on me and asked questions till my head spun. "Where have you been? Why were you gone so long? What did he say? Did he hurt you? Why did he need to see you? How do you know them? Does he li-," I stopped her before she could ask anymore questions.

**Miyako's pov**

As soon as Kimeko walked into the classroom I asked her a few questions. She stopped me on the last one. "Pick one question and I'll answer," she said. I thought about it for a second then decided I wanted to know how she knew them. "How do you know them?" Her face fell, and she rubbed her arms as if she was cold. "We were... friends... once ," she ansewered. Even people who didn't like her sat to listen. She sighed and sat in a nearby chair as if by thinking she had worn herself out. "You see, it was six years ago when I went to train as an apprentice witch..."

**Flashback**

_I sighed as I lay down beside my best friend. Blaze looked at me. "How come people are scared of us?" he asked. "I don't know. I think they're afraid of what I can do. I mean with all that... energy," I said as I stared at my hands. It was only a few days ago they accidentally hurt someone. He had made me angry by calling Blaze a freak. My hands had glowed with a purple light and I threw him into a wall. Blaze looked at me as my eyes brimmed over with tears. "NO! Don't you dare feel sorry for him. It wasn't your fault," he said._

_My mom called me to her, and I obediently went to her. "Say goodbye to Blaze and the others for a while. You're going to train to be a full witch," she said happily. I stared at her in horror. My mom, however, was oblivious to the look I was giving her. She handed me two bags and told me to put them around my waist. I could feel my anger bubbling up and I threw the bags down. "NO! I don't want to leave!" She looked at me in stunned silence and told me it was for the best. Blaze came up to me and threw his arms around me. He told my my mom that she couldn't send me away. "She'll only be gone for a year, Blaze," she said. I shouted at her and told her I didn't want to go. _

_When the others heard the news they shouted and screamed. Eventually though my mom won, and I had to leave the next day. I trained until I could summon my powers with one word. When I came back the others treated me like I was their enemy. They wouldn't speak to me, look at me, or answer my calls. Naturally I blamed my mother. I told her this never would have happened if she hadn't sent me away. Then the battles started. Bloody wars between good and evil. One major problem was that I was good, and they were evil. When I had to fight Blaze one on one I just couldn't do it. Blaze stared at me as emotionlessly as if he was fighting some random witch. I went to go use my powers, but all I saw was him when we were kids._

**End flashback**

" He didn't seem to mind that he was hurting me, and," her voice broke,"I lost." She said it so quietly I had to strain to hear. I was sorry that it had happened that way, but there was no way I could change the past. My eyes teared and through my blurry vision I saw a purple version of the Rowdyruffs look through the window on the door and vanish.

* * *

><p>me: Ha! I finished my first chapter.<p>

Blaze: You made me a villian.

me: Duh! You are the bad guy

Blaze: Jerk!

Me:Grrr (throws coconut)

Blaze: O.O (ducks) Ha!

Me: (grins evilly and pulls out big hammer)

Blaze: O.o (runs with me chasing)

Miyako: r & r

* * *

><p>SPELLS<p>

_Vetus Hokan_: Makes the lights turn on

_Acumos_: Makes the object you're thinking about explode

_Lyoneus_: Tells you if a preson is lying

_Taro_: Teleportation

_Levioso_: Makes th eobject you're thinking about disappear


	2. Part of a Group

me: Yes! Second chapter! Again no flamers.

Blaze: Ignore her empty threats.

me: My not so empty threats.(grins evilly)

Blaze: yeah right.

me: Meanie!

Momoko: Will you stop fighting?

me: He started it! (points at Blaze)

Momoko: I know.

me: :p

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls **Z

* * *

><p>It had been several days since that event had happened at school. Kimeko was fitting in nicely with the help of her friends. They managed to convince everyone it was a dream. Everyone except Himeko. At the first chance she got, Kimeko snuck up behind her and whispered her spell "<em>Wisperis<em>". Himeko suddenly forgot everything that happened that day.

**Kimeko's pov**

After I wiped Himeko's memory, I treated myself to a good book and a cup af tea. I had just opened my book when a frigid blast of air hit me and made me gasp, dropping my book in the process. I stood up carefully and set my tea down. A blast of cold air is a tell-tale sign of a vampire. I sighed as I realized it was just my window. My sigh turned into a gasp of horror as I remembered that I hadn't left my window open. Surely a burgelur would close the window after he made his escape. I snatched up my spell book and scoured the house until I heard a small noise coming from above. My room! I quickly but quietly ran up the stairs to find an unlikely character in my room. I allowed myself a small gasp as I recognized Blaze's shape. I pressed myself against the wall and slid down it.

I flipped through my spell book until I found the perfect spell. But I paused when I thought about our childhood. _No,_ I thought, _I can't dwell in the past any longer._ I took a deep breath and jumped into the room. Luckily I knew how to stay undetected by vampires. I krept up on him planning to take him by suprise. Unfortunately I slipped up by letting my pulse quicken. Blaze disappeared. I gasped and tried to find him with a simple location spell, but I was suprised to find he was right behind me. Before I could make any move, Blaze hugged me by my waist. I struggled against him with all my strength. Unfortunately, I was still considered human so I didn't have the strength of a vampire. He chuckled and whispered in my ear as if afraid to break the silence,"_Afraid to love?"_ he asked me. My eyes widened at his choice of words.

**Flashback**

_I was calmly painting a portrait. I blushed as I realized it was of me and Blaze hugging, but I still finished it. I took a step back and admired it. It was before I was sent away to train. I was only eight. I carefully added the details to the folds of the clothes, and I smiled at the painting. "I wish it was like this," I said softly. I was surprised when I got a chuckle in return. I blinked and turned around slowly only for my gaze to meet the intase stare of my dad. "Father," I said respectfully. My dad had left my mother and me long ago so I was curious as to why he was here._

_I was shocked out of my thoughts when I heard voices downstairs. One of them was Blaze's. I gasped when I realized why my dad was here. I glared at my "father" and he chuckled in return. Dispite how it made my breath catch, I kept up my glare. My father suddenly understood why I was looking at him like that and he calmly walked towards me. His arm shot out and clamped down onto my arm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt me, but it was definatly hard enough to get my attention. He pushed energy into me and made me cry out. "You should be afraid to love, daughter," he said to me. I heard footsteps pound up the stairs, and then I blacked out._

**End Flashback**

I wimpered, and his grip relaxed. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. I pushed against him and managed to get away from him. I ran to the other side of the room, but I held up my hand to stop him from coming over to get me. I reached down and pulled a cloth covered paiting from uder my bed. I pressed it into his hand. "Is this what you came for?" I whispered. He yanked off the cloth and looked at the painting of us hugging. His breath caught, but he shook his head. "I came for you," Blaze said. I gasped as I realized what he meant. Before I could move, he grabbed my arm and squezzed it until I cried out. I blacked out from the intense pain, but before I did I remembered what my father had said before he left us. "_There are few people you can trust in this world, Kimeko. Especially those close to you_." Only now do I understand what he meant. "Bastard," I muttered. Then it went black.

**Miyako's pov**

I glanced anxiously at Kimeko's empty seat. The others followed my lead. We had been waiting for class to end and when it did we bolted out of the classroom so fast, people must think we saw a fire. We raced to her house. When we burst through the door, we saw a book and a cold cup of tea on the table. We ran upstairs and into her room."Kimeko!" we shouted in unison. We looked around the room but found nothing. Kaoru suddenly shouted from the other side of the room. "Hey I found something an you got to see it," she said. In her hand was a picture. Anyone could recognise those purple eyes and the boy standing beside her. It was a painting of Kimeko and Blaze hugging. "She loved him. A lot from the looks of this painting," Momoko said.

We jumped at the sound of someone entering the house. Slowly we krept down the stairs to catch a glimpse of a man with the same black hair as our lost friend. I mustered up the curage to step out of the hiding place and address him. "Who are you?" I asked simply. The man smiled at me and said," I believe I have some information on your missing friend," he said. I nodded and came down the rest of the stairs. When I sat down, I motioned to the girls to come down the stairs. They did so, albeit a little tentativly. Before the man had a chance to speak, Kaoru said,"How do you know about Kimeko? We never told anyone." The man smiled and said,"I'm her father of course." Kaoru and Momoko looked at him in shock. I just looked like he said the most obvious thing in the world. I told the girls it was obvious and they looked at me as if I had just grown a third arm. I hate it when people looked at me like that. I'm not completely oblivious.

**Kaoru's pov**

This guy just said he was Kimeko's dad and Miyako said it was obvious. I can't believe her. She's not as ditzy as she leads people on to think. I turned my attention to Mr. Hashimoto. He explained to us that Kimeko wasn't just a witch but also a demon. I looked at him like he was crazy. He asked if there was coffee and we just stared. Except Miyako who went into the kitchen to make Mr. Hashimoto coffee. When she returned he told us he had warned, or tried to warn, Kimeko not to trust the boys. He told her to be afraid to love. Miyako just looked at him as if she had heard this all before. She kept nodding at him as if she was making sure he was getting the story right. Finally I asked the question we all wanted to know,"How do you know this already, Miyako?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at us. "Kimeko told me," she said quietly.

After Mr. Hashimoto thanked us for taking care of his daughter. When he left, we thought about how to save her from the Rowdyruff Boys. We stayed up all night plotting and planning until we finally got the perfect plan to get our friend back. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday. I went to bed thinking about the events of the day. First, our friend was kidnapped, then, we meet her father, then, we find out that Miyako knew about this the whole time. I shook my head and fell asleep. Not before I saw a certain green streak outside my window.

**Momoko's pov**

I tossed and turned all night but I couldn't get to sleep. I kept thinking about Kimeko and about how calm Miyako was. She took charge like I had never seen before. It makes me question my leadership position. I'm actually thinking Miyako should be leader. I look at the clock. 3:17 AM. Great. I get up and slip out the backdoor. I gazed at the sky. I always look at the stars when I'm upset. My eyes watered as I thought about how miserable Kimeko would be. I cried until I was sure there was a puddle around me. I looked at the sky one more time and was greeted with red eyes. I gasped and tried to run but I felt someone grab my arm holding me to the spot. I looked down so he couldn't see my tearstricken face.

Brick looked at me, but I hid my face from his view. I felt his fingers under my chin, and he lifted my face to him. I glared at him wich only made him chuckle. "You bastard! How could you? You took Kimeko to use her as collateral!" I said. He just looked at me as if I was the most interesting thing on the planet. Then he chuckled. "I came to let you know that you might be next. Kimeko was just the easiest. You know, no family," he smirked at me. I felt my anger boil. Then I realized he didn't know that Kimeko had a dad. I pulled away from him, ran inside, and locked the door. As a precaution, I locked all the windows in the were trapped in a never ending nightmare.

**Kimeko's pov**

I woke up to find my head throbbing andmy hands chained to a wall. My hair was down and fell down to my hips. I shook it out of my eyes, rattling the shiny new chains in the process. I was greeted by the creaking of the door. Blaze came in and leaned down to face me eye to eye. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were darker than mine, almost boardering on black. He grinned at my surprised expression. I glared at him in return. He pouted and said,"Don't be like that, Kimeko. I did this for you." I turned my head so he couldn't see me. He brushed my hair out of my face,and I let out a shuddering breath.

When Blaze left I just stood there. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I gasped. Demons weren't supposed to cry. Ever. I forced myself to stop. When one dropped, I found my tears were black. I then realized I couldn't stop crying. It was one of the first emotions I showed. Except happiness. The girls made me feel that one. I don't feel. I'm supposed to be emotionless. I shouldn't feel anything. Not love, happiness, sadness, joy fear, anger. None of that. I cried until I was sure my face had permanent black streaks running down my face.

* * *

><p>me: Awww! So sad!:'(<p>

Blaze: Don't be sad, Meko.

me: I can't beleive you kidnapped me!

Momoko: Kimeko! We were so worried! Blaze, how could you? We saw the picture.

Kaoru: You bastard!:(

Miyako: That wasn't very nice.-_-

me: r&r before Blaze gets torn to pieces. :)

Blaze: O.O Help!

* * *

><p>SPELLS<p>

_Whisperis_: Makes the person forget any event, day, etc.


	3. Savoir

me: ...

Blaze: I said I'm sorry!

me: ...

Blaze: Momoko! Help!

Momoko: At least accept his apology, Meko.

me: (darkly) I accept! Now I hope you die!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z**

* * *

><p>Kimeko had been missing for almost two weeks. The girls were beating themselves up for not keeping an eye on her. They had let her go home alone and now they were mentally killing themselves. Momoko told the teachers the truth about Kimeko. The girls vowed to find their lost friend and save her.<p>

**Kimeko's pov**

I had been chained to this damn wall for two weeks! Of course they had given me water and food, but Blaze's words still hung in my head from the first day. "_I did this for you"_ were the only words I heard. The gate creaked open and Blaze come into view. I shrank away from him as much I could. He chuckled and said,"Do you really think you can get away from me. After all I did to get you here. Never! I will never let you go, Kimeko!" I gasped as he pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away and smirked before walking away.

I shuddered against the cold. After Blaze kissed me, I was continuously having flashbacks of long forgotten memories. The ones I locked away on purpose. I shook my head as another one hit me. Involunarily, I cried out and felt tears streak down my face. Unfortunately for me, Blaze came into my cell at that moment. He looked at me, and, upon seeing my tears, he crouched down beside me. Before I could make a sound, I felt his hands on mine. He unchained me and picked me up bridal style.

I was layed in a dark purple room that was his no doubt. Since I couldn't speak I couldn't tell him thanks. He seemed to understand my problem as he disappeared from the room only to reappear with his brothers. Boomer looked at me and immediatly brought a cup of some kind of liquid into view. I didn't even have time to think before he poured it down my throat. I coughed as the bitter tasting juice slid down my throat. When it was finished, however, I found I could speak again. I looked at them and grinned. "_Levioso_! That's payback for kissing me!" I said as Blaze was lifted from the ground. I turned my attention to Boomer who paled under my stare. My deviant grin turned into a smile. "Thank you," I said. I smiled.

My smile turned into a frown as I thought about what they were going to do to me now. Upon seeing my expression, Blaze became concerned. "What's wrong Kimeko? I did this for you. I knew you weren't going to listen to me otherwise," he said. What the hell? He tried to kill me, he kidnapped me, kissed me, and he degraded me! Of course I wasn't going to listen! I looked at him like he was crazy. I stood up, not without some difficulty, and walked towards him. I looked up at and asked in fear,"When you kissed me, were you just sorry for me?" He looked like he was about to burst with concern. "Why? Did someone do that to you? Who was it? I'm gonna-" I stopped him before he could say anymore. I told him what I was thinking about when he said I wouldn't listen to him. I laughed at the look on his face. _I just hope the girls aren't to worried, _I thought.

**Momoko's pov**

We looked for Kimeko all day, but we hadn't found her yet. They obviously wanted to stay hidden. I sighed as I slipped into my bed. After only a few hours of sleep, I felt someone watching me. I kept my pulse steady as Kimeko taught us in case the intruder was a vampire. I opened my eyes slightly. Red eyes gazed at me intently. I moaned in my "sleep" and turned over. I heard Brick walk towards me. Unkown to him, however, I kept my belt on my bed. I startled him by transforming and shouting out,"Hyper Blossom!" I smirked at him, but he didn't seem fazed. "Nice skirt," he said.

We stared at each other. Me with confusion and him with admiration. I glared at him. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. I gasped, but he only took that as an invitation. I pulled away from him and glared at him with so much force, I think Kaoru would be scared. He chuckled at me. I pouted and turned away from him. I felt him hug me from behind. I blushed a bright red and thanked the heavens that he couldn't see my face. I realized vampires could sense temperature differences. _Damnit! I forgot that!_ I thought. I also forgot that they could read minds. He chuckled at my reactions. Then he whispered,"Sorry about this, Blossom." Before I could say anything, I blacked out.

**Kaoru's pov**

Both Kimeko and Momoko have disappeared from the group. I'm starting to get scared. Whose going to vanish next? Who the hell is doing this? Why the fuck are they targeting us? So many questions unanswered. I feared for Miyako. That's why Miyako is staying here for the next few weeks. Not to mention, Miyako's Grandma is going to be out of the country. Ha! Just try to get past us. Unfortunately, because I'm so protective of Miyako. I'm going to be Buttercup for a couple of days. Damnit!

I have been staying up for almost three days strait. Miyako always says she would take my post, but I trick her until she falls asleep. I look out the window and notice Butch staring at me. I blink and shake my head trying to convince myself it is a hallucination. When I look out the window, I don't see him. I sigh. The next morning I made the mistake of telling Miyako. Immediately she tells me to go to sleep. She watches as I fall asleep. About 14 hours later, I wake up to hear scuffling. I immediately jump up to find Bubbles struggling to free herself from Boomer. I growl and pull out my hammer. He sighs and lets Miyako, who runs behind me, go. He nods and walks away.

I blink and look at Miyako. She also seems like she is confused. She tells me he actually wasn't hurting her. I blink again. He wasn't hurting her? What the hell? I'm going crazy. Either that or I'm having a really realistic dream. I fall asleep again for six hours. After that, I feel I can take up my post again.

**Miyako's pov**

After my encounter with Boomer, I began to have feelings for him. When I first saw him I thought he was just an immature kid. Now, he just looks like a regular kid with fangs. I stared out the window and watched a little girl dance with grace. As soon as the bus stopped, I noticed a certain group of boys. I gasped and told Kaoru. She scanned the crowd, and her eyes fell upon the Rowdyruffs. Her face paled,and I noticed Butch smirking at her. He whispered to his brothers, and they began walking towards her.

As the boys stopped in front of us. I grabbed Kaoru's hand, and she squeezed back when I started shaking. Boomer looked directly at me. I shuddered and Kaoru glared at both Butch and Boomer. "Kimeko and Momoko are fine. We don't want to hurt them," Blaze said loud enough to attract the attention to us. I still didn't trust them, but Kaoru drew me aside and said,"We don't have a choice. This is our only chance to see the others." I nodded.

The boys smiled at us, and suddenly we were at their house. I saw Kimeko lounging on a couch. She jumped up and ran to us. She smiled and then turned to Blaze. She frowned and said,"Why the hell didn't you bring them here sooner?" Blaze blushed and said we were being difficult. I gawked at them when he put his arm around her waist and she didn't push him away.

**Blaze's pov **(I thought he should have one too.)

I'm sitting in my room with one arm around my Kimeko. I am sitting on my bed with Meko snuggled against me sleeping. She stirred and I kissed her forhead. She woke up and pouted. I chuckled. "You're so cute, Meko," I said making her blush. She playfully punched my arm. I grinned at her. This is the best day of my life.

* * *

><p>me:...<p>

Blaze:...

Miyako: So kawaii!

me:...Uhhhhh? Sure.

Momoko: Why are together?

Brick: I like this scene.

Blaze, Boomer, and Butch: Me too!

Kaoru: r&r.


	4. Love Haven

me: Hello! I'm getting good at this.

Blaze: Whatever.

Momoko: Blaze! Be nice.

Blaze: (Grins and hugs me!)

me: (Blushes)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuffs Girls Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

It's been three months since we kidnapped Kimeko. My arm tightened around her as we walked down the hall. You see, Him is still alive, and he wanted to see who we picked for a mate. I didn't know how I would explain this to Him. They were enemies after all. Then again, so were me and Kimeko. I smiled as I thought that he wouldn't care. Meko lured me out of my thoughts by given me a kiss on the cheek. That, however, wasn't good enough for me. I turned my head and captured her lips in mine.

Brick chuckled beside us. Momoko was tucked under his arm like I had Kimeko. I grinned and said,"Don't pretend you don't kiss Momoko in rooms filled people." That got a reaction out of him. He blushed bright and so did Momo. There was a shout from behind us. Butch had picked Kaoru up bridal style. That gave me an idea. As if sensing my devious plan, the beautiful girl beside me said,"Blaze Jojo don't even think about i-" She didn't finish because at that momoent I chose to sweep her off her feet literally.

**Butch's pov**

We stood in front of the big wooden doors that led into Him's "thrown room". The girls had no idea who our "father" was. They were happy about meeting our dad. With Kimeko and Kaoru held bridal style, we stepped through the doors. Their eyes widened as they caught sight of Him. He actually smiled when he saw the girls. Duh! _He doesn't know the girls are the Powerpuff Girls Z,_ I thought to my brothers. We stepped up to Him and set the girls down.

His grin was like ice. Brick was the first to step up to Him to present his mate. "This is Momoko, Him. I chose her to be my mate because we have a connection," he said. Boomer went next then Blaze. Last was me. Kaoru hugged me tighter as we stepped up to Him. "Sir, I chose Kaoru because," I paused then thought of the perfect thing to say,"Because I love her." A rosy blush stained her cheeks. Him raised an eyebrow. "_Is that all_," he purred. Suddenly, I realized Kaoru's plan brewing in her mind. Before we could stop them, the girls stepped up, looked at each other and said,"We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!" They started to transform. Even Kimeko who had only recently turned into a Powerpuff Girl.

**Boomer's pov**

The girls stood there in their uniforms. Bubbles was in her usual blue but there was something different about her outfit. Her skirt was blue plaid and it was shorter, her shirt was a white button down with a tie, and her hair was in the pigtails. Buttercup was in short shorts with green fishnet tights. She wore a dark green shirt covered by black jacket. Blossom wore a denim skirt, a pink short-sleeved shirt. Bleak, which is Kimeko's Powerpuff name, wore a black skirt that went about 3/4 of the way down her thigh, purple and black tights, and a purple tube top. Her boots went to middle of her calf. Her hiar was out of her usual ponytail and put in two pigtails that reached her waist.

Him stared the girls with interest instead of hate. "_I was hoping you would choose them_," he said. We all let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. Blaze's eyes were glittering as he looked at Bleak. She smiled at him and landed only to hugged possesively by Blaze. I felt Bubbles land next to me. I turned around and hugged her. I smiled when she hugged back. All the while Him watched us. Brick picked up Blossom bridal style and spun her around making her giggle. Butch was hugging Buttercup from behind, smiling at her red face. Him smiled in satisfaction

**Brick's pov**

After our confrontation with Him, we all decided to take a walk. It was, of course, night. We walked in the royal gardens. There was purple glitter on Kimeko's hand, and when she touched a flower, it blossomed. I grinned and hugged Momo closer. She snuggled into my chest. Blaze grabbed Meko's hand, asking for a moment of privacy. We shrugged our shoulders and continued walking. Suddenly there was a scream from the direction Blaze and Meko walked towards. We could make out Blaze's shouts. He said,"Kimeko! No! Bring her back!" We ran towards teh sound only to be met with a scene of utter disaster.

Blaze was chasing a werewolf that had Kimeko's limp body in his arms. We stopped our purple brother from going any closer to the evil half dog. He chuckled and morphed back into his human form still holding Meko bridal style. "Come on Blaze. Want your girl back? At least I'm assuming it's your girl," said a now recognizable Blood said. Blaze glare at him with a glare that would make Him tremble. Blood wasn't fazed. He said,"That proves my point." A moan came from his arms and all our gazes were drawn there. I saw a glimmer of concern in Blaze's eyes.

**Normal pov**

Blood grinned at Kimeko's form as it stirred in his arms. When she woke up in a stranger's arms, her first movements were to punch the hell out of him. He grabbed her fist and grinned at her. "Let me go, bastard!" she said. He grinned at her and said,"I wonder how ticked off Blaze would be if I were to kiss his girl?" He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She struggled against him and caught a glimpse of Blaze's brothers trying to hold back their brother.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blood pulled away and Kimeko wiped her mouth, announced she needed to gargle bleach to get the taste out of her mouth, and promptly asked for a cup. Blood fained a hurt look. Suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere and punched Blood before snatching Meko away from him. Blaze held her to his chest possesivly. Blood disappeared after muttereing a warning. "This is just the begging!"

* * *

><p>me: I thought the boys should have a pov, too!<p>

Blaze: (kisses my cheek) I like this chapter.^^

Brick: We finally get a say in what happens in this story. :)

Butch: Wow! The girls are sexy.

Boomer: The girls are our girlfriends finally! Yes!

me and the girls: ...

r&r


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**I WILL BE POSTING A SEQUAL FOR VAMPIRES AND WITCHES. I DO NOT KNOW WHEN BUT I WILL! I PROMISE! **


End file.
